Maximum Ride: The final fight
by Olsonboy22
Summary: Set after MR3 Full summary inside. Lets just say that Max's death date shows up on her neck and more, read summary inside. REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

Maximum Ride 4: The final fight.

Summary: Max and the Flock thought everything was ok, that the head of iTex was finished. That would be too easy, right? With the threat of the death date showing up on Max's neck and the ongoing wonder between her and Fang's relationship she'll barely have time to worry about Nudge and Iggy changing bodies! But that's not all! Jeb is in danger, held against his will, Flyboys the holders. The stunning death of one of the flock and Max deciding what to do, its gonna be one hell of a Ride.

Maximum Ride 4: The final fight.

1

There's something about Fang. The way he fly's, talks, gives me the look. I don't know what to do about it. Take right now for instance: me eating a fried chicken sandwich then he looks up at me with those dark, mysterious eyes and I can't swallow. Nudge giggled as she spied us locked in a deep passionate gaze. I just don't get him.

"What now?" Iggy asked, reaching for his drink and finding the target with perfect precision. This happened three times before, all after the fight with Omega, after we united. Everything deathly quite as the younger kids watched me and Fang, wondering what was going on then one escaped giggle and Nudge tells Iggy exactly what's going on.

"Max and Fang are at it again." Gazzy said passing Angel an apple pie. What a sweet kid, giving his younger sister the last of his food even though I know exactly why. The Maximum Ride credit card had shown up again and we weren't so keen to avoid it. I mean free food wherever, right?

I broke my gaze and looked nervously around, checking for erasers. I know all of them are supposed to be dead but habits don't die easily. "So, everybody where to now?" I asked, giving everyone the look.

"Home." Nudge said. It had been three days since we left Dr. Martinez and Ella and the flock really liked it. Not just having a place to call home but patching up their relationship with Jeb and talking with Dr. Martinez.

"Nudge, we have unfinished business." I said although I wasn't quite sure what. Now even I, even though I'll never admit it, felt stupid about blowing off Dr. Martinez's offer to live with her. She said we could get a new house, bigger then the one she had so everybody could fit.

Fang bent down and reached into his backpack. I heard Total yelp as he pinched him "accidentally" while trying to locate his laptop. I rolled my eyes, Fang and his blog. He booted it up and while waiting for it to turn on he turned to me. "Max, there's something you should know."

I thought this might be coming but kept my head down. At least have some dignity man! In front of the children was not the way to go. "I think I know what your going to say and I have an answer. No. We've gone too far to start a relationship and break up a day later and split the Flock up again."

"Um, actually I was just gonna show you this." He said, turning the laptop towards me.

Fang's inbox: 1 new message and three saved messages.

He clicked on one of the saved ones.

Dear Fang,

Your speech about us banning together to save the world was inspiring and I jumped out of bed just reading it. The thing is, you may want to read the paper more often. Something bad has happened. iTex actually killed some kids that were attacking the schools, don't worry, it means iTex is finally being looked at as evil although I'm sure they'll find a way to weasel out of this, I'll keep in touch dude,

Jason Nickles.

"Oh," I said, feeling like a total dope. "Well, that's different." I said.

"I didn't want anybody to get hurt." Fang said sounding totally un-Fangish. His dark eyes, to my horror, were wet with tears. Never in my short cruel life had I seen Fang cry.

"Fang, its ok." I said. "Come on-" I was interrupted by a shriek to my left. I looked out the gigantic glass window and saw a flyboy ripping the McDonalds sign out of the ground.

"Oh, I wasn't done!" Iggy exclaimed.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Three hours later we were circling above the beautiful city of Springfield Illinois. Instead of fighting the thousands of flyboys we ran. "Max, can we please do something fun?" Angel asked.

"Yeah, I mean we stopped iTex and we deserve a break." Nudge said, not looking at me but Fang. Ever since his embarrassing emotional breakdown four hours ago, he'd been okay enough to make fun of me (still on the "Love you thiiiiiiis much bit), and let slip to Total that he was in a baby carrier.

"And we should get something better for me." Total said. "I mean give me some dignity." His black eyes bore holes in me from Iggy's back.

"Your right." I said. "We shouldn't embarrass Iggy by having you hang on his back all the time."

"Har Har" Total said snidely. He yawned and stretched out his paws.

"Fine, we'll go to universal studios or something." I grumbled.

Back to California.

00000000000000000

Why the beach you ask? Because Iggy loves his beach bunnies, that sexist pig. He insisted we stop there one last time on our way to Universal. I personally hate the beach, don't ask why. It might be because of the time Fang almost got killed twice, or the time I tried cutting the chip out of me with a sea shell, the time we thought Angel drowned. It was heavy stuff.

But this beach was different. We were 'chillin in Malibu' as Total said, hanging around regular people. Iggy was talking to a girl with dark slightly curly hair and he was actually enjoying himself. He wasn't being the sexist pig he usually was. Nice time for change. Angel and Gazzy were with Nudge in the water and Fang was, ah, over near the life guard station, working on his blog. As for me, I was watching the younger ones swimming.

Max come back, we can be a family, the world is safe.

For everybody new on the ride that was Voice, later named Jeb, my father. I still had mixed feelings about him.

Why's that Jeb, so your buddies at the school can take me and my family apart?

Lately I've been having regular conversations with the voice, like no more mumbo jumbo he was straight out honest.

I don't know which I preferred.

We all make mistakes Max, but it was part of your test, how to cope with the fact that someone you loved turned evil, none of it was meant to hurt you.

Um, yeah, I don't think so. Maybe I'll visit my sister and mom again soon but not you, you screwed up big time Jeb.

Fang walked over to me, his laptop in the flats of his hands. "Max," he began "What you said at the restaurant, are you sure?" he asked, trying to "further our relationship."

"Fang, it wouldn't be a good idea and, well, your making it hard for me to focus when you just want to get together." I said, blushing madly.

"Max, look, everyone needs someone." He gestured over to Iggy who was now kissing the girl. I giggled, feeling happy for Iggy.

"Fang, why did I do it?" I asked him. "Why did I blow off a chance to live a completely normal life with Ella and Dr. Martinez? It wasn't fair to the kids." I said, looking down.

"You needed to do what you needed to do." Fang said.

I felt a burning on the back of my neck and groaned. Why didn't I use sunscreen, now I would burn, baby, burn.

"Uh, Max." Fangs voice was quivering.

"What?" I demanded annoyed. I was spilling my guts out to him and he wasn't even listening.

"How come it says September 13th 2007 on your neck?"


	2. Chapter 2

2

I clamped my hand to the back of my neck, fear filling me and tingling my bones. This couldn't be happening. Not now. At the beach. See I told you bad things always happen to us at the beach. Fang motioned with his hand to Angel and the others to get out of the water and come over here immediately.

"What's going on?" Nudge asked, her face filled with dread. I felt bad to rain on their parade but this was serious stuff. About a month later, bye-bye Max. I felt tears welling in my eyes and turned away.

"Y-you know the expiration date on the back of Ari's neck?" I asked, trying to keep a straight voice, like, ok your gonna die in about a month. "Well, it-" I couldn't bring myself to say it, it was too horrible.

Angel read my thoughts. "Oh, no!" She wailed and flung herself into my arms. I stroked her hair and tried to shush her before I burst into tears myself.

"Wait, is that-?" Gazzy started trying to form a sentence.

"Someone get Iggy." Fang said, looking up at the flock. "Now." He looked at Nudge, who silently walked away, looking for Iggy and his girlfriend.

Nudge was wandering around the snack bar and volley ball courts, looking for Iggy. She heard Iggy laughing, actually laughing. Nudge felt really bad about what she was about to do, tell Iggy Max was going to die soon.

But there had to be a way to save her, a way to make things better. Jeb wouldn't let bad things happen to Max. Sure, he's been evil for a while but now he was back with them and he would help them. She was shivering, but not because she was cold.

Iggy was sitting on a bench, holding hands with a girl with black hair. He tensed up as he heard Nudge's footsteps behind him. "Hold on Sam." He said before turning around. "Nudge, what is it?" he asked, although personally he didn't want to know.

"Um, Max and everyone need you right now." Nudge said, "It's an emergency."

Iggy sighed and turned back to the girl. "I gotta go." He said. He leaned forward and kissed her before sitting up, and stretching. "I'll keep in touch." He said, even though he doubted he would.

Nudge lead him back to the rest of the flock. Max was sitting on the sandy floor, her eyes in her hands, most likely listening to the voice. She looked up and saw Iggy.

"Iggy, something happened." Max said. Iggy was startled. He never heard Max sound so scared before.

"What is it?" he asked, slowly sitting, making sure not to hit anyone. He trailed his finger in the sand, feeling nervous for about he was about to hear.

"My Expiration date." Max managed to say, looking down.

"No." Iggy said, shaking his head. Max couldn't die, he wouldn't allow it. Fang had been a terrible leader and he knew without Max in the world, it would be like loosing his eye sight all over again. She always helped him find things and he knew she always secretly helped him, like when they were eating and he reached for his milk she'd tip it a little bit so his hand would wrap around it without spilling it.

"THIS SUCKS" he howled and stood up. "There has to bee a way to stop this from happening." He realized that several people must be looking at him at the beach.

"Can we go somewhere and talk about this?" Fang asked. He looked down at Max who stood up, trying to pull her act together.

"Yeah, lets go to a hotel and then we'll talk." She said, and Iggy heard the unfurling of wings. Was Max crazy? They were in the middle of a beach, surrounded by thousands of people.

"Um, guys?" Iggy asked.

Fang swooped down. "Iggy, this isn't the time to worry about people finding out about us." He said, swooping up again. Iggy followed suit and unfurled his wings.

Max was in her room with Fang and Gazzy and Angel and Total were in another room. That left Iggy and Nudge, alone. Iggy was silently counting to ten for the fifth time, trying to dig deep inside himself for one last shred of patience as Nudge blabbered on.

"I mean, if Max dies, who will take care of us? I guess Fang but- Won't Jeb help us? I mean, he wouldn't let Max die. He already lost Ari; I doubt he would want to loose his daughter also. Also what if the date shows up on our necks?" She stopped talking to check herself before she blabbered on again. "Iggy, what do you think?" asked Nudge.

"Nudge, I don't know. This whole situation sucks and I hope that Fang will take care of us and if the date shows up on our necks then we're screwed also." He snapped irritably. He felt bad immediately after he said it and patted the bed right next to him. She sat down. "I'm sorry Nudge." He said as he stroked her hair. "I just, I'm worried also. I don't want to tell." Iggy said, slumping.

"Iggy, you can tell me anything, I swear I won't tell." Nudge said. She looked up at him. "Don't be embarrassed, we're family." She said.

"Don't worry about it Nudge." Iggy said, sighing. "Its ok." He said. He stood up. "How do we get some food in this joint?" he asked trying to cover up the conversation.

"I dunno, I'll ask Max." Nudge said, walking out of the room.

I was still shaking when Fang walked out of the bathroom, drying his hair. "Don't worry Max, everything will be ok." He said, sounding interestingly caring. He reached into his bag and got a few shirts out, picked one and pulled it on. "Any news from the Voice-I mean Jeb?"

"Nothing useful." I said, trying to pull on my game face. It failed miserably. Fang sat down next to me on the bed. He put his arm around me.

"You know, its ok to be scared." Fang said.

"No, its showing weakness." I moaned, sounding totally full of myself. "If I break down in front of the younger ones, I don't know what they'd think of their leader." I said.

"Max, you can't be super girl all the time." Fang said. "Sometimes we need help." He said, gesturing toward the laptop.

Dear Mrs. Martinez

Hi, it's Max. I had a few questions. First of all is Jeb there? I really need help right now. The date appeared on the back of my neck. Tell him that, he'll know what you mean. Second is this, would you get mad if we stopped by for a while? I know it sounds like a lot but I really need help. I also am scared. I never told anyone before because I've never been this scared. I'll tell you what happened when, if, I can come. If not, I understand. Jeb and I have a special way of communicating so pass on the message to him

Max.

I looked up from the blue light illuminating the dark room around me. This was about the most emotional things I've ever said. With nothing else to do I shut the laptop and walked around to check on the rest of my flock.

I peered into Nudge and Iggy's room to see Iggy sprawled on his back across the bed. Nudge was under her blankets and pizza boxes covered the floor, earlier dinner, after Nudge asked me for some grub. I went into the next room over and saw Nudge and Gazzy sharing a bed, Total resting on Gazzy's rising stomach, snoring loudly. If I were Gazzy I would like scream when I woke up to see him.

I felt separated from them, sad. I really didn't want to leave them all and I hoped Jeb had an idea. If he saved me, all awkwardness between us would be gone. As long as he could cure the rest of the flock.

I went back into my room to see Fang, sitting up in bed. "Max, you ok?" he asked. I walked over to him and hugged him. Today had been an emotional day so I wasn't surprised when tears welled up in my eyes one last time. I leaned against his chest and closed my eyes.

"I don't know, Fang." I murmured. "I really don't know."


	3. Chapter 3

3

Ug, this bed was pretty uncomfortable. I punched the pillow, trying to make it a little more fluffy. When my fist came in contact with it, it wasn't soft like a pillow at all. Actually it felt more like-

"OW!" Fang said, sitting up straight. I fell to the floor, hitting my head on my bedside table. I sprang to my feet, my hands over my mouth.

"I'm so sorry Fang, I didn't know, I swear." I screamed. I felt terrible. Blood was gushing from his mouth. How embarrassing was that? What if one of the younger flock members walked on in me sleeping on Fang? Why was I sleeping on Fang?

Oh yeah.

All of yesterday's events flooded back into my head and I immediately felt terrible. One day closer to death.

Well voice, you once said, look not in the past but in the future, now I wish I didn't have to. I sat up and sat next to Fang. "You know, the alarm clock works also." He said dryly. I giggled.

"Can I check your inbox?" I asked. He silently got up and fished the laptop out of his bag. He then dropped it in my hands warning me.

"Be careful of all of the fan mail." He grinned at me. I clicked on the laptop. How bad could it be?

Very bad. After about an hour, after the flock had all eaten I finally found a reply. The rest had all been thanks to you, faithful readers, talking about Fang's blog. I clicked it.

Max,

We would be honored to have you come visit us. (Especially Ella, she's grown rather fond of Iggy) As for Jeb, I sent him an email, hopefully he'll get it soon enough. I'm sorry I couldn't be any more help. Your welcome here anytime.

Love, Mom.

The mom part still sounded weird to me. Great, now I don't know if Jeb will help or not. The rest of the flock was all hanging out in the room. Iggy was silently talking to Nudge, who was nervously looking around. Gazzy was playing some card game with Angel and Total. I wondered where they got the cards from. Fang was looking at me anxiously.

I got up, suddenly feeling like I needed some time to myself. I gave Fang a slight nod before trooping out the hotel door. I walked down the hall of the hotel and into the lobby. A young concierge nodded at me and smiled. I was mortified when I realized I blushed. He walked into the elevator most likely to bring someone their five star meals. This hotel was fancy smancy.

Outside I slowly breathed in fresh morning air. I unfurled my wings and took off, laughing at the faces of the people looking at me. I know, lately I've been kinda iffy about everyone seeing us but what's the worst that can happen? Itex should be done for and the only real threat was the local authority. And the tattoo on my neck but whatever. I felt free, my wings stretching out to their full thirteen feet wingspan. I flew to the top of the hotel and from their, on to the bigger business building.

See, we were in the rich fancy area in L.A. With the hotel and no gangs. I haven't done it in a while so I felt myself heat up and went along with it, kicking up my hyper speed. My wings felt disconnected from me as I zipped across the sky, 200-230 MPH. It felt so freaking good to just fly around, away from my worries.

"Fang, where'd Max go?" asked Gazzy, looking up at Fang. He was still dirty, he hasn't showered at all yet.

"She wanted some time alone." Fang said. He looked to see Iggy and Nudge in deep conversation.

"Then, the thing is, after I lost my eye sight, Max was the one who-helped me get my eyesight back. I know it sounds dorky but its true." Iggy said quietly into Nudge. What do you know; the kid could actually keep her mouth shut.

"Iggy, if anything happens to Max, I swear I'll help you." Nudge said. "Its just, you always said your sick of being treated like a baby."

"I know, but it really does help." Iggy commented. "Talking about it."

I landed back on the top of the hotel. The roof was about twenty-by-twenty across. I held my wings out to cool them off and I heard a weird noise. Turning behind me I saw the same boy I saw earlier in the lobby.

"So, your one of the bird kids?" he asked, slowly approaching him. I felt more wound up then a rubber band ball. I defensively took a step back, ready to fight if he morphed. He must have noticed how tense I was and he stepped closer. "Don't worry, I swear. I moved away from my old home to find you." He said. "I just didn't realize you were a bird kid."

What was this loon talking about? Trying to find me? "Um, I don't even know you." I said. "And why were you looking for me?"

"Max, don't you recognize me, its me, Sam!" It all dawned on me and I ran into his arms. I looked into his face and saw his eyes were the same. "You look different, a lot different."

"What can I say, I got a growth spurt." He smiled at me and kissed me. When we broke apart something bugged me.

"How'd you find me?" I asked.

"To be honest, I didn't. I was sick of my life back home with my sisters and stuff and I realized I was only happy when I was with you. I ran away and started working at this hotel and I saw you earlier today. I wanted to hug you but you looked scared. Is everything alright?" he asked me, searching my face as if the answers would just pop up.

"No, but I want to tell you everything that's happened to me, the truth."

My flock wasn't happy about me bringing a total stranger inside the hotel rooms but I owed it to Sam. For anyone with memory loss Sam was the guy I met at school. Regular school. We went out on a date and we kissed. I knew Fang was sick of him the moment I told Fang I had a date.

"Max, can I talk to you for a second?" Fang motioned with his head to a balcony. I followed him out, enjoying the view of tall buildings. (For any slow readers, sarcasm)

"Yes Fang?" I asked, folding my arms over my chest.

"What were you thinking? How can this nut be trusted? Don't you think it's a little weird that we met up with him just now? I say it's a trap."

"Well, I say we invite Lissa over so the two of you can do some catching up. I say you're jealous. I say even if it is a trap, it would be easy to escape!" I was ticked by the end of my little speech. Yeah, so it's ok for him to have a girlfriend but not for me to have a boyfriend? Is that with everyone or just with me?

I walked back into the room where Sam was talking to Angel, telling her a story about me and him. Then I realized Fang was right, at the last freaking second.

Sam snatched Angel and tried to make a run for it. Nudge landed in front of him, blocking the door. She tried to throw a punch at Sam but he blocked with lightening speed. How could Sam do that? With no time to think, my flock in danger I sprang into action, ready for a fight.

I grabbed Angel's hang and ripped her off of Sam then I snapped a kick out to his throat aiming a little higher and heard a metallic sound. Wait what? "Fang, he's a robot!" I screamed.

So the schools newest plan is to make ordinary people we know and trust robot clones then send them over? How can I tell if its really Dr. Martinez and Ella? Jeb? Was Jeb behind this?

Fang came up behind him and snapped the head off. It didn't look pretty but it could have been uglier. A recording came on. "Give up flock." It said. "ter Borscht will stop you, and you will fail. You think the world is saved? You are correct. But now you are on the hunt of your lives. We will not rest until each and every one of you will die!"

"So, their newest evil plot is to straight out try to kill us?" Fang asked. "That's pretty low, even for them."

"Guys, let's split." I said, unfurling my wings. We took off, flying over the balcony and out into the night.

A/N I'm going camping for a week so I'll try to write one more Chapter before then. If not you'll have to wait a week. Don't forget about it, I'll get mad and send Max on ya!


	4. Chapter 4

4

"Max, where are we going?" asked Nudge, tiredness creeping in her voice. She was trying to keep up but occasionally fell back, too tired to make an effort. Angel was also close to her last thread. "Don't worry guys." I said. "We'll rest soon." We were on our way to Arizona. I had to check on Ella and Dr. Martinez. Hopefully Jeb would be there by now as well.

"Ok guys, we're here." I said, starting to descend. We landed in the woods behind Ella's house and as we approached I saw Dr. Martinez's silhouette against the window. It was about nine and I hoped it wouldn't be too late to come visit them. I had to be sure that they were all right.

I knocked on the back door and saw Dr. Martinez jump, I must have startled her. She opened the door and immediately embraced me in a big hug. "Max, I was so worried. Why did you need to talk to Jeb?"

"Um, because of this." I said, turning around and showing her my neck. Her hands flew to her mouth and moaned.  
"Oh, no. Come in. if I new you would be here now I would have ordered more pizza." She said, leading me and the rest of the flock into her home. Not much had changed in the few days we had last been here except for one thing.

"Hey, where's Ella and Magnolia?" I asked. Total would have been complaining by now if the dog Magnolia were here. And Ella should have been here, hugging me.

Dr. Martinez sighed. "She wanted to figure some stuff out. I tried to tell her not to but she went to visit her dad." She looked down. I felt horrible. Poor Dr. Martinez.

"Oh, when will she come back?" I asked, plopping down on the couch. Iggy and Gazzy plopped down on either side of me. Angel, Nudge and Fang decided to stand. Total was running around the house, looking for food or something.

"I hope soon, I hope she learns how her father really was." Dr. Martinez looked me in the eye. "Maybe she'd come back if you convinced her to?" She was asking if I would go and collect Ella.

I considered. It would be the right thing to do and Dr. Martinez has helped me more then once in hairy situations. I shrugged. "Sure, where does he live?" I asked.

"In Agoura Hills. It's a little town about three hours from here by car." Dr. Martinez said. So what, an hour, hour and a half?

"Ok," I said. I turned to the flock. "Guys, you stay here, rest up and eat. I'll be back soon. Fang, talk to Dr. Martinez about Jeb." I said, orderly and leader-like.

"Someone should come with you." Dr. Martinez said, searching. "How about Nudge?" I laughed a little on the inside. Dr. Martinez didn't want motor mouth hanging around here. "Or Iggy?"

"Or Nudge and Iggy?" Fang said. "I'll take care of the youngsters, you take Nudge and Iggy." He gave me a weird look.

"Ok." I said. "Come on guys, we're going to Agoura."

Fang walked around the house, silently checking, making sure everything was in order. Gazzy and Angel were sleeping in Dr. Martinez's bed and Dr. Martinez had the couch. He expected Max and the others to get back by now but then again; Dr. Martinez did say that it was a few hours by car. They needed to take the bus back in order for Ella to come with them. He silently pondered. What if Ella didn't want to come back? What if she'd decided to stay with her father? But then he remembered all the horrible things about that guy that Dr. Martinez told Fang and decided she must be crazy to want to live with him.

Apparently he thought Dr. Martinez was a freak for getting involved with the School and he left her. Fang didn't blame the guy to be honest. He heard the front door open and walked into the entryway. Max usually used the back door. But it wasn't Max. Or Iggy or Nudge for that matter. It was Ella.

"Fang, you scared me." Ella said, sounding really weird. Fang thought he knew what was going on already.

"Oh, I'm sorry Ella." He said. He walked over to her and patted her arm. Then he punched it. In stead of it coming in contact with soft human flesh it came in contact with, you guessed it, metal.

"Hm, tell the boys at the School they might want to work on the personalities of people next time they make these fakes."

"Why doesn't Max tell? She's at the school right now. Her along with my original self and the two other freaks." The robot Ella said.

"Huh, how?" Fang was taken aback. He lost his cool. He felt dizzy. Max, captured? Why did they want Ella also?

"Yeah, by her own father. It turns out" She didn't finish her sentence; Fang looked behind him to see Angel with a baseball bat in her hands.

"Angel?" Fang said.

"I know, I heard. I'll wake up Gazzy." She ran into their room and shook awake the Gasman. "Gazzy, we have to rescue Max." She said. "The school caught her and Iggy and Nudge and Ella."

Gazzy groaned. "Wha- how?" he asked.

"Something to do with Ella's father, he most likely turned them in." Angel said, close to tears. "Come on, Fang's packing a bag."

"Where are they at?"

"The same school where they captured me, it's the closest." Angel said. They walked into the kitchen to see Fang writing a note to Dr. Martinez explaining the situation and that he would repay them for the food and backpack he took.

"Come on." Fang said.

Where was I? I blinked my eyes open and saw the deathly familiar roof of a K-9 Camper, large. I was back at the school. I bended myself into a sitting position and looked out of the little window attached to the case. To my right I saw Iggy. Directly in front of me I saw Nudge. To my left I saw Ella, bruised and scared looking.

"Ella?" I whispered. She was twitching slightly and I felt extremely scared. Her big eyes blinked open and she started crying.

"Max, it was my dad. He convinced me to come then when you showed up." She broke down sobbing. I already knew what happened. Her father contacted the school.

"Iggy?" I asked.

For some weird reason Nudge answered. "Yeah?"

"No, not you Nudge, Iggy." I said.

"I am Iggy." Nudge replied.

Afraid of what would happen next I poked Iggy through the bars. "Nudge?" I asked. Iggy's body sat up and screamed.

"How come I can't see, where am I?" Iggy's body screamed. Nudge's body opened her eyes and gasped.

"I can see again." Nudge's body said. Slowly it dawned on me.

"Oh, my God!" I exclaimed. 'Nudge, Iggy, don't freak out but I think the whitecoats may have changed your bodies."

"Whoa." Exclaimed Iggy in Nudges body. "I forgot how cool it was to see." I heard his-well I guess her voice well up. He was going to cry. "Max, this is great. I can see again." Iggy looked across at me.

Meanwhile in Iggy's body Nudge was freaking out. "I can't see, how will I move around, this is bad, real bad." Iggy's voice sounded weird when it talked fast and scared.

"Well this is interesting." I piped.

"Max?" Ella's voice was scared and she sounded so vulnerable. So scared. "My back, it hurts." She said. I looked over to her.

"Don't worry Ella; we're pros when it comes to kidnapping." I tried to force a grin on my face but failed miserably.

"Max, I don't feel so hot." She moaned. Maybe the whitecoats had experimented on her like they had to Iggy and Nudge.

"This is awesome." Iggy said.

"This is terrible." Nudge said. "I hope this isn't permanent."

I felt good that Iggy could see but bad that Nudge couldn't. A scientist picked up Ella's crate and dropped it. Ella burst out and I saw her back. There, where there should be nothing more then shoulder blades, were wings.

Going cmapnig. If you really don't want Ella to have wings just say so and I'll take it off.


	5. Chapter 5

5

I stared in awe at Ella's back. How could it have happened? I looked to Nudge across and she gasped. Well he gasped. Well, whatever, we'll figure that one out later. Ella was picked up and stuffed into her crate and carried off.

"Ella, don't worry!" I exclaimed. "Its gonna be ok." She gave me a little nod. I leaned back against my crate, taking in what I saw.

"So, Ella had wings?" Iggy said, Nudge's body talking.

"Yeah." I said.

Nudge groaned. "Iggy, how can you stand not seeing all the time?"

"It's not like I have a choice." Iggy replied bitterly.

"Iggy, is it wonderful being able to see again?" I asked her, looking across at her. Iggy nodded.

"I forgot how beautiful you are." He said, making me blush.

"Wow, aren't you the charmer?" I said and I giggled at him.

"Don't let Fang hear you say that." Nudge warned. Fang! Would he wait with Angel and Gazzy at Ella's house? Would he move on? Oh, crap!

Ella moaned, trying to stand up. She felt really weak and tired and her back ached. Max gasped when she saw Ella's back but Ella wasn't sure why. She looked around and saw that she was outside. Whitecoats surrounded her and clutched clipboards.

"So, is this the first successful human with wings added on after birth?" one of the Whitecoats asked another.

Wings? Ella reached behind her and felt feathers. She gasped in horror. Surely there must be a way to make them work? She tried to move them but couldn't.

"Yes, it seems she cannot even fly." One said. "Hm, try sending signals to your brain telling them to move your shoulder blades out." One Whitecoat said. Only then Ella realized he was talking to her.

Ok, she thought, Lets do this. She focused all her energy in her back, trying to picture her wings flying. She could join Max and travel with her. She would become one of the flock. After all she was thirteen, and she thought she could handle it.

Then they moved. It felt hurtful on her back but also natural. She flapped her wings and groaned. It hurt. She wondered if the flock got hurt every time they used their wings. Just then over one hundred Eraser robots filled the courtyard. Ella panicked.

It looked like she would get a 101 on flying, right now.

Fang was flying over the school, looking, scanning for any signs of Max and the flock. He heard Angel cry out. "There!" he followed her gaze to where someone was surrounded by flyboys.

"Is that?" Fang couldn't believe his eyes. Ella! "Guys, its Ella. Stay up here, I'll go help her." He swooped down into the fight.

Ella was whimpering. She was surrounded. How could she hold off so many robots without any help? Then the sun dotted out and a speck came flying down towards her. It smashed into the nearest eraser robot. "Fang?" She asked.

"Ella, get out of here!" Fang snarled, dodging punches and kicks. It was then that he realized the wings. "Are those?"

"Yes. I don't know how to freaking fly." Ella moaned.

"You want to run and flap. Then try to jump and keep on flapping. Gazzy and Angel are waiting for you up there." He said, receiving a blow in the head.

"Ok" Ella was unsure of herself. She started to run, flapping her wings. She dodged some flyboys and jumped. She flapped her wings, praying to God that she would stay air born. YES!

She was now flying over the battlement. "Come on Fang!" She cried.

"No, I'm going in to bust Max out." He said, punching a flyboy square in the jaw.

Romantic, Ella thought as she flapped. It was a totally new and painful experience for her and so far she loved it. She spotted Gazzy, flying alone.

"Where's Angel?" Ella asked her. Gazzy stared dumbstruck at Ella's wings. "And Total?"

"Um, Angel went down to try to find Max. Total is at your home." Gazzy said. Then an idea suddenly came up in his head. "Follow me." He coasted off and Ella followed, clumsily.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"To find some friends." Gazzy replied, sounding much older then an eight year old.

Angel! I gasped in my cage as I saw her running. First I thought it was a hallucination due to some drug or something but I really saw her. "Max" she said, running over to me.

"Angel, how'd you get here?" I asked.

"No time to explain now," Angel said. "How come Nudge is so excited?" She asked, obviously picking up on Iggy's thoughts.

"I'll explain later." Iggy said.

'Cheer up Iggy." Angel said. Nudge laughed.

After all of us were free Iggy grabbed Nudges hand, helping her to cope with the new sensation of not seeing.

We broke free and jumped into the air. Iggy-nudge was out first, looking around in awe. After all, he'd never seen outside of the school before. He was laughing and jumping for joy. Literally.

"Iggy snap out of it." I said.

"Why did you just call Nudge Iggy?" asked Angel.

'Well, long story short, Iggy and Nudge switched bodies. I don't know how." I added as I saw a look of confusion on her face. "Where's Fang?" I asked.

"Last time I saw him he was in the courtyard, protecting Ella." Angel said.

"Ella!" I exclaimed. I forgot about her. Just then the sun was blotted out. What was it? More flyboys? No!

I couldn't believe it. It was Gazzy and Ella flying. And our old friends the hawks. To be honest I wasn't sure how much damage they could do to Robots but whatever. Ella could fly. It was so amazing.

"It's the hawks." Iggy said.

"No duh." I said back and smiled at him. For once he could actually see I wasn't kidding and he smiled back.

"Come on!" Gazzy yelled. "I've got an escort back to the old cave." He smiled and waved us down.

"Go everyone. I need to find Fang." I said.

"No, we need to find Fang." Nudge said. "And look for a way to fix us."

"Fine, but don't be long. Find Fang and we'll fix you another time." I said. Me and Angel swooped off to join Gazzy and Ella.

A short time later Fang and Iggy and Nudge came into view. I smiled at them and waved them over. Nudge and Fang landed perfectly. Iggy had a lot of difficulty. Or maybe it was Nudge. Yeah, I had a feeling it was still Nudge.

"Yeah, everyone, we did it." I said.

"No, we didn't do anything." Nudge said from Iggy's body.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, Iggy and I are still switched and your expiration date is still on your neck." Nudge sat down. "I'm tired." She said, and she closed her blind eyes.

We were all tired. We needed to get back to Dr. Martinez but it would have to wait. Ella spread out her wings and I joined her.

"It's a thrill to fly huh?" I asked her. She giggled.

"Yeah, it sure is." She hugged me. "I'm going home." She said.

"No." I said back "It can wait until morning." The truth? I wasn't eager to split up again even for a second.

Max, get back to home. Our old home. Now, something's happened.

Jeb!

Everyone last chapter for a week. Tune in next week for more!


	6. Writers block, need help

I have Writers block. Any suggestions would help


End file.
